


Найденыши

by fandom Priest 2020 (fandomPriest2020)



Series: Teксты G-Т fandom Priest 2020 [7]
Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fandom Priest 2020, First Meetings, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomPriest2020/pseuds/fandom%20Priest%202020
Summary: Церковь нашла нового Пастыря. Пока не особенно впечатляющего. Но Монахиня что-то в нем находит.
Relationships: Priest/Priestess (Priest)
Series: Teксты G-Т fandom Priest 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882129
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Найденыши

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Foundlings of a Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781254) by [Fault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fault/pseuds/Fault). 



Без-пяти-минут-Монахиня в оружейной приводит в порядок свое снаряжение, когда любимый друг-и-соратник просовывает в дверь свою красивую темноволосую голову. Он улыбается, видя, что нашел ее, зубы ослепительно белеют на загорелом лице.  
— Как насчет перерыва на молитву? — Спрашивает он. — Они там в часовне приводят к присяге нового кандидата.

Она кивает, быстренько дочищает все, что нужно, и они уже вместе идут к часовне: со всем благочестием, но весьма целеустремленно. Ее кожа едва исцелилась со времени последнего обета, татуировка смотрится свежо и ярко.

Минутой позже они тихо сидят в уголке последнего ряда, когда Монсеньоры начинают церемонию рукоположения в глубине часовни. Один раскладывает священные предметы, другой идет к кафедре со Священным Писанием.

Входит кандидат, ведомый сопровождающим - более старшим по рангу. Ей удивительно видеть, что он взрослый. Высокий, бледный юноша даже старше ее спутника. Неуверенный. Серьезный. Раненый. Он неловко заправляет за ухо светлую прядь. Почему-то он выглядит очень, очень потерянным и печальным.

Церемония начинается, слишком тихая, чтобы они разбирали хотя бы половину слов. Не то чтобы им это было нужно, каждый из них достаточно хорошо помнит свое рукоположение. Он приносит первые обеты кандидата в Пастыри. Простые обеты послушания Церкви, отказа от собственности и положения вне Церкви.

Почему вообще кого-то взяли так поздно? Он перезрел для пастырской подготовки. Податливость подростковых тел и умов была основой, опорой для обучения, обострявшего их способности. Ее друг несколько лет назад тоже начал поздно - в 16. Так что же сделало этого кандидата таким особенным? Этого грустного раненого человека?

Кандидатов в Пастыри обычно окружает аура проворства и силы. У него такой нет.

Так что же в нем особенного? Должно быть хоть что-то, иначе почему Церковь забрала его так поздно?!

Тем временем приходит время клятвы защищать человечество от вампиров. Все его поведение меняется, становясь напряженным, сконцентрированным, будто лазерный прицел, он вскидывает голову, горящие голубые глаза впиваются в Крест, перед которым он преклонил колени. Каждый звук точен и исполнен силы.

Дрожь пробирает ее. Теперь она понимает. Этот человек видел гибель кого-то близкого от рук вампиров. И эта потеря изменила его.

— Скольких он убил? — Шепчет она.

— Что? — Переспрашивает друг, бросая на нее короткий взгляд.

— Ты не слышал, скольких вампиров он убил? — Уточняет она, не отрывая глаз от кандидата.

— Нет, откуда ты вообще знаешь, что он кого-нибудь убил? — Спрашивает приятель в замешательстве.

— Просто посмотри на него.

Даже с самой последней скамьи часовни они видят его раны.

— Думаешь, это от нападения вампира? — Он смотрит на кандидата по-новому.

— Да. Думаю, так Церковь его и нашла. Выживший. Спаситель маленького городка.

Кандидат стоит, его обеты принесены. Простой нарисованный крест пересекает его черты. Он почти спотыкается, выходя из часовни. Он выглядит измученным.

На мгновение его глаза, озираясь вокруг, встречаются с ее глазами. Кажется, он едва понимает значение ее креста - постоянного преемника того, который нарисован на его собственном лице. Кажется, он совершенно обескуражен. Ее сердце обращается к нему.

Она сама стала кандидатом, когда ее нашли выжившей. Она пряталась в крошечной высокой щели между крышами зданий, заглушая рыдания комком одежды — достаточно долго, чтобы вампиры убрались восвояси, не заметив ее. С тех пор Церковь была ее домом.

Ее друг был найден Церковью во время Испытания. Его история не была трагической. Его ночные кошмары были не такими острыми. Он не видел родственную душу в человеке, только что покинувшем комнату.

— Думаешь, он выдержит обучение? — Спрашивает ее друг.

— Да, — говорит она. И добавляет с полной убежденностью: — Он один из нас.


End file.
